05 October 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-10-05 ; Comments *Peel mentions seeing Dirty Rotten Imbeciles last Thursday at The Garage in Nottingham, along with Heresy and Napalm Death. He then plays a wrong track from them the Dirty Rotten Imbeciles, but then corrects the song after that. *Peel thinks the Finnish band, Melrose, may be touring with the Godfathers in the UK, but says he might be wrong. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from Pulse's Shut Up Already! and Masters At Work's Alright Alright. *Peel says every 10p of the sale of the Frank Chickens single will go to the environmentalist group, The Friends Of The Earth. *Peel mentions the Leaving Trains LP has a rude name, and uses the name 'Nit' to call the album. He also calls Big Black's album, Songs About Nitting, to avoid the F-word. *Peel plays a track from the Shaved Pigs covering the Isley Brothers' Shout, which they retitled as Slam. Sessions * Catapult #1. Recorded: 1987-09-27. * Flatmates #2. Recorded: 1987-09-06. Broadcast: 16 September 1987 Tracklisting *Dirty Rotten Imbeciles: Violent Pacification (7") R Radical *Dirty Rotten Imbeciles: Running Around (7" - Violent Pacification) R Radical *Freddy B & The Mighty Mic Masters: Coolin' On The Ave. (12" - (Triple M Is In Effect) We're Back Y'All / Coolin' On The Ave.)) Tuff City *Catapult: Sink Me (session) *Betty Hall Jones: This Joint's Too Hip For Me (v/a LP - Wild!) Stateside *Bogshed: Sing A Little Tune (LP - Brutal) Shelfish *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (7") Electric Kid *John Fahey: When The Springtime Comes Again (LP - Death Chants, Break Downs & Military Waltzes) Takoma *Flatmates: Shimmer (session) *Pulse: Shut Up Already! (Fierce Mix) (12") Bassment *Frank Chickens: Yellow Toast (7") Flying Lecords *Leaving Trains: What Cissy Said (LP - Fuck) SST *Catapult: Hope (session) *Bhundu Boys: Chemedzevana (LP - True Jit) Jit Five *Triffids: Chicken Killer (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Napalm Death: Dragnet (LP - Scum) Earache *Kings Of Pressure: Give Me The Mike (Is This The End) (12" - Give Me The Mike (Is This The End) / You Know How To Reach Us)) Let's Go *Flatmates: Sportscar Girl (session) *Shaved Pigs: Slam (LP - Breakfast Is Served) Shadowline *Shalawambe: Samora Machel (12" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba *Catapult: Subtle And Tip (session) *Primitives: Really Stupid (12") Lazy *J.B.'s: Givin' Up Food For Funk (Part 1) (LP - James Brown's Funky People) Polydor *Flatmates: You're Gonna Cry Too (session) *Big Black: Colombian Necktie (LP - Songs About Fucking) Touch And Go *Eddie Smith & The Hornets: Upturn *Masters At Work: Alright Alright (12") Fourth Floor *Catapult: Undemocratic (session) *Brian Marshall Orchestra: Body In The Bay (LP - The Spy With The Platinum Heart) Disques Noir *Flatmates: Barbella Blue (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Deep One Perfect Morning (LP - Darklands) Blanco Y Negro *Youth Of Today: Shout It (LP - Break Down The Walls) Wishingwell File ; Name * 020A-B3286XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 020A-B3286XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ; Length * 1:00:52 * 0:57:16 ; Other * Recordings at the British Library ; Available * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3286/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Wrong Speed Moment